It's a New Day
by CeSpades
Summary: Its basically Alex 6 months after she left Newport. Can she find someone else and get over Marissa for good? Or will the return of Marissa change everything? FS Please R&R!
1. It's a New Day

A/N: This is just something that I thought of and decided to go ahead and right. If you have any ideas or suggests just send a review they would be appreciated. Also right now I'm not sure if Marrissa should come back somewhere down the road. If you like where this is going or want Marrissa to come back just let me know and I'll see what I can think up.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters they belong to Shwartz and Fox also the title belongs to Will i am

--------------

It had been 6 months, 6 very long months since Alex decided to leave Newport. She was now living in New York City running a music club. The club played live shows every night with a ton of new bands which was perfect for Alex. Music was the only thing that had kept her sane since she left, it was just her passion it was her lifestyle as she would say.

Work always kept her busy though, but tonight she knew it was going to be like hell. There was a new band coming to the club tonight called Black Ties. They were a metal band from New York that Alex's friends had been raving about for weeks.

---------------

Black Ties got on stage and started there set. Alex was actually blown away by there performance. Well it wasn't just the performance she liked she also had kept a keen eye on the guitarist for the band.

The guitarist was a very energetic brunette. Alex was almost mesmerized; she was taking notice to everything she did. Her smile, the way she would move with the music everything, and there was no way she could not notice her perfect smile.

Their set was done and they all got off the stage. Alex noticed that the guitar player that she had been watching was making her way to the bar.

"Hey" came from the long haired brunette

"What can I get for you?" Alex replied trying not to show her nervousness

"Umm.. I'll take a Dew and 2 Peppers."

"Sure thing I'll be right back"

Alex stepped away to get the drinks not realizing how nervous she really was. She started to think '_Wow I haven't felt this way since…' _then she decided it was better just to get back to the bar.

"Here you are 2 Dr. Peppers and 1 Mountain dew."

"Thanks, uhh I'm Casey." Casey answered putting out her hand

"Alex" she said shaking the other girls' hand

"So anyway can I maybe buy you a drink?" Casey asked being quite daring noticing that the other girl was a little distracted.

"Well I'm working so I can't really drink right now but maybe later." She replied hoping that she would get the message.

"Alright well thanks for the drinks maybe I'll see you around." Casey said getting ready to leave

"Maybe" Alex replied not wanting to continue the conversation any longer she just hated the butterflies she got, she felt as though she was betraying Marissa although 'what has she done to me' she thought.

----------------------------------------

The next night Casey decided that she would return to the club with some friends to see if the very cute manager would be working again.

She entered the club and seeing what she was after she spotted the blonde behind the bar.

"So you ready for that drink yet?" Casey asked while grabbing Alex's attention

"Look I would love to but yet again I'm working and I can't really drink on the job, sorry." Alex replied even though she really would have liked to take her up on her offer

"Alright its cool, I'll be around" she responded slyly

Hours later Alex was about to kick everyone out to close up when she noticed Casey was still sitting at a table with one of her friends.

Despite what most of her heart was telling her she decided to approach the brunette.

"So how about that drink now." Alex asked with grinning slightly

"Well actually I kinda have to go now as I've been hanging around all night, but… what are you doing Saturday?"

"Well besides uhh nothing, yeah pretty much nothing." Alex replied laughing nervously but still had this smirk on her face.

"Great well here's my number and I'll see you Saturday."

With that Casey left and Alex was surprisingly happy about the date they had planned.

'_Today is a new day'_ Alex thought still smiling thinking about what Saturday was going to be.


	2. When I Come Around

..Title belongs to Green Day..

Good morning New York, its 6:30 am on Saturday and the weather is absolutely miserable outside. I hope you didn't have plans or they might be…

'_Damn alarm clock'_ Alex said rolling out of bed.

Knowing she had to dress sharp she started picking out her outfit for the day well and her 'date'. She also knew she couldn't possibly pick the outfit without her friends' approval. So she dialed her phone "What the fuck it's like 7 in the morning" came from the other end.

"I know Jodie but remember you said you would help me pick out my outfit for my thing to night." Alex replied trying to sound sweet as possible

"At 7 in the morning I thought it wasn't until like 5 or something and besides don't you mean your date." Jodie responded trying to get out of whatever Alex was trying to do this early

"Well… I thought we could talk and stuff before hand ya know like hang out like friends do?"

"Uhh whatever I'll be there in like an hour."

"Great see you then Jodie" Alex said very chipper and excited

-------------------------------------

4:45 pm

"Alex for the last time that outfit looks great and so do you just leave it."

"I don't know these pants don't really match these shoes." Alex said unsure of what she actually wanted to wear

"Since when do you care about matching anyways? Damn she must be like really hot. Wait I just remembered you never told me who it is! So come on who is it?" Jodie demanded all at once but it was in an excited enthusiastic way

"Well do you know that guitarist from the band Black Ties you've been telling me about? Yeah well when they played the club the other night she asked me if I wanted a drink. I had to say no cause I was working but, then she came back the next night and asked again." Alex said not really making much eye contact

"Yeah don't stop there it was just getting interesting" Jodie said wanting more

"I still said no because I was working."

"Wow how lame." Jodie said getting uninterested again

"Well if you want to hear the rest I can continue or you could just stop harassing me."

"If you must" Jodie replied to keep her friend talking

But just as Alex was about to continue there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Alex said on her way to open the door

"Hey you ready!" Casey asked immediately after the door was open

"Yeah just let me grab a few things, you can come in make yourself at home til then." Alex said making her way back to the bedroom.

"Alright no problem" Casey responded not sure if Alex even heard her

----------------------------------------------

"So where are we going cause not many people actually drive in New York unless they're leaving New York." Alex asked getting a little uneasy as they've been driving for about 20 minutes and Casey said it was close

"You gotta trust me. So do you? Casey asked playfully

"About as much as I can right now." Alex replied trying not to give too much away

"Well good, I guess…. Cause were almost here."

"Where exactly is here? Alex tried once more

"Don't worry about it you'll see in a minute." Casey responded not aware of how uneasy Alex was feeling by her vague replies

"See were here not so bad right?" Casey proposed

"I don't know we haven't even made it inside yet." Alex replied laughing slightly

"Well wait til you see what's inside that's the real treat trust me." Casey added that once more

"We'll see" Alex replied now grinning although she was trying to hide it at first

At that they both headed towards the building and made there way inside.


	3. Here's to the Past

A/N: It's quite a long chapter and there's a bit of a twist but....

.. Title belongs to A Day to Remember..

They made there way inside to see a nicely furnished up restaurant, but it seemed to have been closed.

"My friend owns this place he said I could borrow it for the night if I made sure I cleaned up." Casey said breaking the silence that fell ever since they got inside.

"It's really nice." Alex said astonished at how nice everything looked.

"Yeah well that's kinda how I tend to roll." She replied playfully

"So are we just gonna look around or what?" Alex played along

"Right I'll be right back you can go sit down at that table over there."

After that Casey went to go get the food she had prepared and set the table.

"That was fantastic." Alex said after finishing up her meal.

"Why thank you, it was my special meal. That's about as gourmet as I get." Casey replied smiling

"So where did the bad ass Casey Messer come from?" Alex asked trying to get to know the other girl

"Well I grew up in Pittsburgh but I moved here when I was about 15." Casey answered

"Why'd you move?

"It's a really long story but basically.."

"I've got time" Alex said cutting her off

"Well basically my parents left me when I was about 10, and I had to sorta take care of myself. I would stay with friends and eat at there house or whatever but I didn't really have anyone to take care of me. So I did what I had to do to get by for a few years, and everything changed when I was on my way back from making some cash and this car stopped right behind me. Two people got out and said they were the FBI and asked about the person I just sold to. After that was all said and done one of the agents asked if I needed a ride home, and once we got there she asked for my parents and I told her the story. Basically after that I moved in with that agent and she took guardian ship of me." Casey finished with a deep sigh.

"Wow that sounds like a lot for someone so young to handle." Alex said trying to process all the information

"Yeah well some times you just gotta get it together and deal with it you know?"

"Yeah I've got a pretty good idea what you're talking about." Alex answered knowingly

"But hey you ready get out of here." Casey asked getting out of her seat

"Uh yeah I think I'm gonna call it a night actually."

"Alright let me clean this up and I'll drive you home."

-----------------------------------------

After Alex got home she went in to her bedroom and let herself fall onto the bed.

'_What a night, ha I never actually thought it'd turn out like this. She almost seemed perfect she could cook, enjoys music, performs music, is nice, sweet, charming _' Alex smiled at that thought.

----------------------------------------------------

1 year 6 months later

Alex and Casey are still together, Casey's band took off and she's been on tour for about 2 months. Alex has just been working and would talk to Casey on the phone whenever Casey called her. Casey plans on coming home tonight and surprising Alex but she doesn't know that she's the one in for a surprise.

-----------------------------------

14 hours earlier

Alex was sitting at home listening to music. She was thinking about all the things and people that have been and are in her life. Alex heard a knock at the door so she got up and went downstairs to get it. Alex was shocked by the figure standing in front of her. It was a face she never thought she'd see again, not after all this time.

"Hey, you look good." Marissa broke the silence as Alex just stood there looking shocked

"Hey" Alex managed to get out "Come in, uh you want anything to drink I've got soda, beer"

"I'll take a soda." Marissa answered awkwardly

"So what are you doing in New York?" Alex said handing her the soda

"Funny story actually my Mom kicked me out" Marissa answered looking at the ground

"Oh my god, well where are you staying."

"I don't really have any place to stay… I don't know I just thought maybe I could stay here for a few days if you didn't mind til Summer gets back from France if you'd have me? Marissa said weakly finally making eye contact

At that Alex's jumped a little inside

"I don't know Riss I'm seeing someone and we share this place…" Alex answered sadly

"Oh no I didn't mean like..I..just, you won't notice me I promise." Marissa pleaded

"Alright well she's not here and probably won't be for a while so I guess its okay." Alex smiled

"Where is she, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all, she actually on tour." Alex said proudly

"Oh right." Marissa finished a little disappointed realized Alex was seeing someone else

-----------------------------------------

Present

Casey was standing outside the door thinking wither she should call or just go in. She decided to just go in. When she got inside she saw a young brunette sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, I'm Casey." Casey offered to girl

"Marissa." Marissa replied

"So where's Alex?

"She uh went to get take out." Marissa answered awkwardly

"Do you think you could do me a favor? Casey asked

"What?

"Do you think you could call her and tell you that you extra hungry for me, I'm starving?" Casey said smiling

"What do you want me to tell her to get?

"Here's a list, I'm going to get in the shower before she gets back."

"uh alright." Marissa said beginning the favor Casey asked

---------------------------------

"Hey I got that extra stuff you asked me to get, you must really be hungry." Alex said entering the apartment

"Yeah guess I am." Marissa replied awkwardly knowing she was actually going to eat all that

"You have enough for 3? Casey said entering the room

"CASE! Alex practically screamed running across the room into Casey's arms.

"So was that a yes because I'm reallyyy hungry." She repliedsmiling into Alex's embrace

"I think I'm just gonna eat in the other room." Marissa said feeling awkward about the situation. After Marissa left Casey broke the silence that fell upon the two.

"So who's that? She asked

"uhh…" Alex has some explaining to do

**The biggest twist is probably going to be next chapter unless you thought that was pretty twisted. Next update find out what Marissa is really doing there.** **Reviews are great.**


	4. All Eyes on Me

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had some stuff written down and a few ideas I've just sorta been waiting it out hoping that with time some people might review. That really didn't work and I do want to continue my story so I decided just to update.

Also I don't own the OC or any of its characters just the ideas and story, though if I did own the show it may not had made it to season 4 (LOL) so, enjoy.

------------------------------

"So who's that? Casey asked

"uhh… oh that's just an old friend from California, but that's not important what are you doing back you still have another month on tour?

"well… before the tour started and we were planning the dates I knew I couldn't stay away from you that long so I told them I was going to have a knee surgery." She said with the widest smile possible

"Oh really? Alex asked leaning in for a kiss

But instead of deepening the kiss Casey pulled back slightly

"How longs your friend staying for? She asked trying to get a handle on the situation that seemed a bit odd, normally Alex would have called her to see if it was okay but she didn't this time.

"I'm not sure but I'll talk to her and we'll figure it out." Not really wanting to talk about Marissa and why she was even there, not that Alex knew but she still didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright well I'm pretty exhausted so I'm just gonna go clean out the spare bedroom then I think I'm going to get some beauty sleep."

"I don't think you need much of that, but don't worry about the room I'll take care of it, go get some rest." She said endearingly

"Okay just don't mess with the amps and pedals I don't wanna lose the tone I got on there."

"Sure thing, just get some rest so we can hang tomorrow." Alex said not really wanting to get rid of Casey, she was the only distraction for what Marissa had instore for her.

'_Great now me and Marissa are going to be left alone for the rest of the night, what the hell am I going to do now'_ Alex thought to herself before reentering the room Marissa had stationed herself in.

**I know it's not very long, and I said you would find out what Marissa is doing there but I'm still having trouble trying to write the character Marissa so I think I'm going to save that for the next update. Please Review I don't need them to continue the story but they definitely inspire me to write sooner/better. Thank you for those that are reading and thank to those who have reviewed.**


	5. The Sound of Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters they belong to Shwartz and Fox Title belongs to As I Lay Dying**

**A/N:This one took a little while to do as I'm trying to work on my writing style, so I hope you enjoy and please review if you get the chance weither you hate it or not I'd like to hear your opinions.**

The next morning Casey was the first to wake up. She decided that she'd make breakfast for everybody so she went down to the kitchen careful not to wake anyone quite yet and started making more than enough food for three people. Just as she was about done finishing up on the last batch of pancakes and eggs she heard a door and figured someone was up.

A few minutes later Casey seen Alex appear in the doorway.

"Good morning" Casey said with a wide smile

"Mhmm hey, wow everything smells great. How long have you been up?" Alex asked approaching the brunette and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well about long enough to make enough food for a small army." she replied realizing how much food she had made

"Lucky for me I wont have to go hungry this morning" Smiling Alex began making a plate, just before realizing that Marissa was upstairs _' ugh.. I really need to sort this all out before Casey finds out, not that it matters if she knows it would just be..kinda weird'_ she though to herself

"Well I should probably go wake Marissa and see if she'd like to attempt to make a dent into this." Alex announced before exiting the room

Marissa came downstairs still looking very much asleep.

"Hey" she managed to get out

"Well it looks like someone's not a morning person" Casey said cheerfully

"There's noting good about being awoke at early hours" she replied bitefully

"You consider 10am early? Well I can't blame you I actually used to be the same way" she nodded

"Yeah I used to struggle to get you out of bed before 2pm" Alex said laughing slightly

"Yeah well, hangovers can be a bitch" Casey stated

"Tell me about" Marissa replied staring at her plate

"Well.." Casey said getting up "I gotta get going but I should be back at around 2" She said walking over to Alex to give her a kiss on the cheek which Marissa did not like to see at all, so instead she stared at the wall.

"Where you going Case? Alex asked hoping to spend some time with her, and well not so much time alone with Marissa.

"Gotta go down to the studio make sure everthing's running smooth without me, you know like it didn't burn down or go bankrupt or something." She said smiling while grabbing her bag and headed out the door.

A few hours later in Alex's room she was getting something out of the bathroom and Marissa was sitting on her bed.

"So you and Casey, pretty serious?" She asked when Alex re-entered the room.

"Yeah I mean shes great." she replied

"Yeah she seems pretty cool. How long have you guys been together?" she continued asking questions which was making Alex a bit suspicious, especially since she had a hint of jealousy and sadness in her voice.

"Whats this all about Marissa, I mean you show up on my door step 2 years after we broke up asking to stay with me, and then you start asking 21 questions about my relationship, and I just don't know whats going on, I'm not even sure what to tell Casey about this." She finished taking in a deep breathe

"I just.. miss you, and I wanted to see you see if you were alright and what you were doing." Marissa replied looking to the floor

"I just don't know what you want from me." Alex replied feeling defeated

Hearing that Marissa stood up and knelt infront on Alex taking her hands in her own.

"Look Alex, I just want you." Just as Marissa finished they heard the door shut

"Oh my god, Casey" Alex said running out the door to her bedroom, as soon as she got in the hallway she seen Casey going downstairs.

"Casey wait, whatever you saw its not what it looked like." Alex said desperately trying to catch up with her, when she finally did it was at the front door the the apartment.

"Honestly Alex, I'm not even sure what it looked like. The only thing the I could even decipher was the words being spoke, which to me seemed pretty intense." She said not trying to make much eye contact, she had no idea what was going on in there, but she really didn't want to find out at least not right now.

"Look I can explain what you heard, what was going on but I just need a minute and for you to sit down." Alex replied desperately trying to hold the tears back.

"I want to, and hopefully you will explain it all to me, but I can't do this right now. Definitely not like this either I mean, just call me when she leaves or something, whenever that may be." She replied reaching for the door handle.

"Case please" Alex begged crying now

"I'm sorry, I just..this.. I don't know I just can't do this right now." And with that Casey left, leaving Alex crying in the living with absolutely no idea how everything just flipped upside down for her.

/ **So a bit of drama started, and probably more to come. Hopefully you enjoyed the read, and if you did you should tell me about in with a review. Any ideas or constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well.**


	6. Scar Tissue

**Hold on Malex shippers, this is an all Malex centric update, reviling what is going to come of her sudden appearance.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters they belong to Shwartz and Fox, title belongs to Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

Marissa came downstairs to where Alex was still sobbing on the floor. She walked beside her, knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked although realizing the answer herself

"What did you think was going to happen when you came here, Marissa?" she asked very dryly

"Wh...what do you mean?" Marissa was hurt by what Alex had asked her.

"I mean," she said getting up "did you expect to get here, and have me still pinning over you and everything would be alright? Things don't work like that!" Alex practically yelled the last part

"No, I just.." She tried to continue before Alex cut her off.

"Just what, didn't think about me?" she said still angry

"No. I couldn't keep thinking 'What if' it's been killing me for the past two years, wondering if I had done something different if it would be me in that picture on your wall." Marissa answered tears forming in her eyes.

"I know I'm being selfish but I needed to know if there was anything, any possibly" She stood up, getting closer to Alex before finishing "so is there?, you know we could maybe even do it the right way this time." Marissa said holding the tears back while staring at Alex intensely.

"Wow, Marissa this is just.. too much...too soon" Alex replied denying the urge to wipe away the tear that finally rolled down Marissa's face.

"I know, I know I just miss you and there was something I never got the chance to tell you..." Marissa purposely left the sentence hanging.

"Oh yeah and what was that?" Alex replied falling right into the trap Marissa had set for her.

"That I love you, Alex Kelly." Marissa said smiling sheepishly, but Marissa definitely didn't get the reaction she was looking for. Instead Alex had this look of shock on her face, but only for a moment before she flew up and headed towards the door.

"I'm really sorry I don't mean to just leave like this but, I just really need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a walk and when I get back we can um.. talk about this." Alex said very rushed as she practically ran out the door. Now leaving Marissa left to cry on the floor.

About an hour later Alex returns, she sees Marissa on the couch and steps forward.

"Look Marissa, I think we both need some time to process what happened today. I don't want you to think I'm kicking you out but, I don't think its best you stay here." Alex said in a sad voice

Extremely disappointed and heartbroken Marissa stood up and gather her thoughts.

"Alright, just uh.. I'll grab my things and be out." she went up got her things and was getting ready to leave.

"Look Alex I meant what I said earlier, and if you change your mind or just wanna talk or something heres my number." With that Marissa grabbed the handle and was about to be on her way, until something stopped her.

"Marissa," Alex said grabbing her wrist and turning her around so she could look her in the eyes. "I will call you, I just need time alright?" she said feeling terrible for kicking her out like that.

"Yeah, got it." She said escaping the apartment before something even worse decided to happen. Now all three girls were left feeling broken.

**I'm now working on the next update, now that Malex drama is out of the way. I've already got the rest of this story planned out into 6 more updates preceding this one. I'm sort of trying to wrap this up before I go back to school so be on the look out for updates.**


	7. Who Are You

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters or original plot they belong to Shwartz and Fox, title belongs to The Who.**

**So unsure exactly how I want to end this, I decided to do some character development, and with that everyone will find out Casey's mysterious past that might just light the Malex spark.**

Alex waiting til the next morning to call Casey to try and talk to her. She had been thinking about the events of the lasts 48 hours over and over in her head replaying every word that was spoken. Everything was so weird and dream like, she couldn't believe that Marissa had been there, and told her that she loved her. Then there was Casey, why was she even consider a relationship with Marissa, she asked herself, knowing all too well what happened last time. But something else kept popping into her head _' people change', _but was she really going to take that risk. She was happy with Casey, until Marissa showed up, bringing up old feelings. She decided she just needed to call Casey and talk it out with her, after all Casey would understand.

"Hey" Alex spoke after the phone had finally been picked up, after what seemed like forever.

"Hey" is what Alex barely heard

"Look I think we need to talk, if you want to of course." Alex said waiting for a response

"So she's gone already, just like that?" Casey asked hopeful

"Its not quite that simple, but yeah she's gone."

"Give me about a half hour to hop in the shower and I'll be over" Casey said in a neutral tone.

"Were are you staying, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not really, I'm staying at Link's house since he's out on tour, its kinda empty." using a bit of sarcasm she responded trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, alright I'll see you soon " Now she just had to wait for Casey to get here so they could do some real talking.

Half hour or so later Casey came in and met Alex in the living room.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk about" what the first thing Casey said " I'm guessing, that its about Marissa and what not but as long as its nothing and she's gone I don't see what else there could be." Casey added before letting Alex speak.

"Actually I kinda wanted to talk about you." Alex said suddenly not meeting Casey's eyes.

"Okay... well what exactly was it that you wanted to talk about?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow of curiousity.

"Well you go to Pittsburgh like once a month, never tell me what you're doing there, who you see its like you have this past life that you go down to visit and never tell me about." Alex said but decided to continue when Casey was silent.

"And when I was talking to Duke the other day he started saying something about your family, and I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked him. Then he just completely changed the subject as if he caught on that I was clueless. What is it that your hiding from? Why can't you tell me what it is?"

Alex had tears forming in her eyes and her voice started to sound desperate begging Casey for the answers.

"Its really, really complicated." Casey finally spoke.

"So complicated that you can't even tell me about it!?" Alex shouted

"Yeah Alex, it kinda is." She said returning the shouting

"Why?" at this point Alex's voice had softened and she was staring intensely at Casey waiting for an answer.

"Because everything didn't go down exactly how I said." Was the last thing Casey said before Alex's face dropped.

**Alright, so I couldn't give you the big mysterious past yet, but I will tell you it might have an impact the the A/M relationship. So please review and I'll do my best to update whenever I can. Hopefully I can finish before the summer ends. So enjoy, review as you like ( although I like it in an abundance ;) ) and be safe!**


	8. Tears Don't Fall

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters they belong to Josh Shwartz and Fox, title belongs to Bullet For My Valentine.**

**Alright this chapter is going to cover the past of Casey and where the relationship stands after that, enjoy!**

"Because everything didn't go down exactly how I said..." Casey said making least amount of eye contact as possible.

"And what do you mean by that?" Alex said raising an eyebrow

"I just mean a was a little less than honest when I talked about my past." she replied still looking to the floor

"Then why don't you tell me about, the truth this time?

"Because its just...its hard. I mean I'm not that person anymore, I don't do those things, I don't know those people anymore its not me. I thought the important part was who I am not who I was. I just...I.. I don't know, sorry." Casey said with a sigh, she just didn't want Alex to know who she was, the people she knew, she figured after Alex knew that she would lose her.

"I mean you must know those people considering you go down there enough, look I'm sure what ever happened that makes you not want to tell me about isn't that big, just please tell me." Alex said sincerely

"Alright, my parents didn't leave me when I was little, they died. After that I moved in with my Grandma til I was about 14...." she said but stalling when she got to that part.

"Then what?" Alex asked for her to keep going

"Then she died and I had no where to go, I had already been living a pathetic life before that and it just kind of sent me off the edge. I started selling drugs, nothing major just like weed and stuff, and I had to start get money off of my uncle who so didn't like the family at all, but he is anti-social so I mean I'm not sure. He offered to let me live with him, so I moved to New Jersey for a while but he's a doctor so he was like always at work and stuff so I moved back to Pitt and that was when I got picked up and moved to New York." she finished then made eye contact with Alex for the first time since they had started talking

"Wow I'm sorry, I didn't think...it would be that..."

"Pathetic?" Casey said trying to finish was Alex was going to say

"No, I was going to say tragic, I get why you didn't want to tell me, but you should have known that you could. Look its stuff like that, that you should tell me, I do want to know even the worst of you it doesn't make a difference to me." Alex said with her voice filled with sincerity

"I know I should have told you, but that still doesn't change anything with Marissa."

"What about Marissa?" Alex raised an eyebrow

"Come on Alex, I mean you moved to New York after a big breakup, Marissa's from California, and not to mention the seriously intense conversation I walked into. I'm smart enough to know that Marissa's the reason you moved here." Casey said knowledgeable until she got to the last sentence, every word she spoke was dripped with sadness

"Alright shes my ex, so you also have you ex's."

"Yeah, but I don't look at my ex's the way you did Marissa at breakfast, in the bedroom. Look I just need to know if its her that you really want." Casey said tears forming but she strongly held them back

Alex sat there for a few moments, justs thinking that and she was almost paralyzed by what Casey had just said. She wasn't even sure what to answer, she thought ' _do I love Marissa still, I mean I know I still care but..I don't know.' _when Alex didn't say anything Casey decided for herself and spoke up.

"Look I understand, I don't want you to feel trapped and if its her you want, well you can't cheat your heart." Casey said with watery eye but she was still successful in keeping them back.

"Case..." Alex tried to plead and was going to try and tell her other wise but before she could think of the lies, who she would only be using to convince herself, Casey again spoke up.

"Its alright, just...don't let yourself believe that you don't deserve what you want." After that Casey left, before Alex could even say anything else. There wasn't much she could have said, Casey knew that there was always something in Alex missing, she had just figured it was something because of her parents. Then the day she had walked in on them, she knew and she couldn't let Alex not given to what she truly wanted.

**So hopefully you enjoyed the read, there are going to be about three chapters after this. If you would like to see a sequel please review telling me so, I don't think I could start another story with the way feedback has been going. Thanks to tortured for the reviews, I'm glad you like it. So please review if you get the chance, and depending on the feedback I'll consider a sequel.**


	9. The End of Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Josh Shwartz and Fox, title belongs to Killswitch Engage.**

**It came to my realization that I'm sure everything seems rushed. I was really trying to get all this information out in a semi-short period of time, so I decided that instead of just writing in one sitting I would just take my time a bit on it. Hopefully it shows, as always hope you enjoy.**

It had been hours since Casey had left. Alex was positioned upright on the sofa staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought. Casey had pretty much just broke up with her, but she had no idea what to feel. She knew that she did love Casey but, she didn't feel anything, well, she was confused. She knew that the other girl was right when she told her about the way she had looked at Marissa, without even realizing it. She was just so unbelievably confused she had no idea what to think, feel, or do. It was like she had just been throw in the middle of nowhere and had no idea what was going on or where she was.

She decided that the best thing to do was keep her mind occupied, then at least she wouldn't have to think about the confusing mess that had became her life. So she decided to go into work, not realizing that the club didn't open for another three hours.

She hopped in her Jeep, and took off down the road. When she finally made it there she was a bit suspicious by the lack of cars in the parking lot, still not realizing what time it was. She made it inside got down to the bar and became face to face with the big boss, _' oh shit we had inspections this week, I guess I have some explaining to do as to why I haven't been here the past two days..' _breaking out of her thought she spoke up.

"Ronnie! What are you doing here, I thought inspections didn't start until tomorrow?" She said keeping her voice from cracking, it seemed like it had been so long since she had spoken.

"Yeah well, I got some calls from you employee's telling me you haven't been in so I decided to make sure there wasn't a reason." He said before raising his eyebrow and continuing. "So Alex, is there something I should be worried about, with you not coming in to work and all." he said in an authority like tone.

"Nothing that hasn't been handled, just a personal thing but like I said before its been taken care of." trying to reassure him that there was nothing, when the world just clasped on top of her.

"Well I sure hope so, I couldn't live with myself if I had to fire not only my best club manager but my favorite one." Ronnie replied smiling widely for the first time since Alex had been there. "So since you're in now, why don't go on back to your office and take care off all that paper work I seen piling up on your desk? I'm sure you could use something to do, it gets boring around here really fast."

"And you think paper works fun? Yeah okay Ronnie" she responded finally letting some of her personality come back to her, with the sarcasm and all.

"Well of course its not fun, but if I remember correctly thats why I hired you." he said winking before walking towards the door. "Look Alex, I gotta go but you know my number if you need anything, since it doesn't look like your employee's will be here any time soon." before Alex even had a chance to respond he was out the door.

_'Well I at least he wasn't completely pissed about my absence, but looks like I have a lot of paper work to do'. _Alex thought to herself while grabbing her Mp3 player and heading back to her office.

Without out realizing it Alex slowly drifted out of her work and into thought. Then a certain song came on, it had reminded her so much of Marissa, and thats when she realized for the first time in a year and a half. Marissa, that's what she wanted. How could she not have known, I mean Casey had even known **and** told her yet she still didn't realize it until now, yet now it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. _' She told me she loved me'_ after that thought a huge smile appeared on Alex's face. She felt as though she just had an epiphany or something. She decided in that moment that she _needed _to call Marissa. So thats exactly what she did, she picked up her phone and waited while it began to ring.

**Alright so I'm sure you can see where this is beginning to go, originally this story was going to be a prologue type thing for a Malex fic, although some Malex will be touched upon before this fic is over, I'm still consider the sequel so if you think you'd read it please suggest it. Hope you enjoyed, also if you like music you should check out some of the bands who's songs I use as title really great stuff, have a good day and be safe!**


	10. You'd Do the Same

**As always I don't own anything all rights go to Schwartz and Fox, title belongs to Anti-Flag.**

**A/N: Okay so I finally got some time to write this down, hopefully a few are still interested. It may seem a little jumpy with already having a year jump, but it shouldn't be too hard to follow.**

6 Months later....

Marissa began walking out of her office building, mindlessly walking to her car. She had been thinking a lot lately, about life, people, the people in her life. She reached her car unlocked the door and sat in the seat, still very much concentrating on her thoughts. She was thinking about everything that has happened with her, and how if she could undo things, even a simple conversation, if it would ultimately change her life drastically. But soon after that thought had completely sunken in, she felt completely guilty for even _thinking_ about changing things. Right away she thought about the center of her life, center of her thoughts, Alex. She slowly started thinking about that night, six months ago when Alex came to her hotel room.

6 Months earlier

_Knock knock know*_

'Who could that possibly be, I don't even think I told anyone where I was staying' Marissa thought to herself completely confused. So immediately she opened the door figuring it must just be room service or house keeping. But what she saw when she opened the door wasn't what she was expecting to see at all.

"_Alex?" she spoke out_

"_Hey, sorry for just showing up, I hope this isn't an inconvenience" Alex said finding it hard to make eye contact_

"_No,no of course not come in." she responded not knowing why Alex would show up, Alex did make herself pretty clear that she was with Casey._

"_I've been thinking a lot" Alex said as she was walking towards the bed and sat down " and I know it's not fair for me to just come here and say these things I want to say, well considering how I treated you last time I seen you." Alex spoke all in a very rushed manner, not that Marissa had been pushing her, it was more of Alex pushing herself._

"_Alex what are you talking about?" was the only thing Marissa could even think up to say in response._

"_I think I need this." Alex said completely unaware of how extremely vague she was being, which in return was only making Marissa more anxious and nervous._

"_I still don't get it..." she said approaching carefully approaching Alex but still keeping a reasonable amount of distance._

_Alex took that as almost her cue, so she stood and close nearly all of the space between herself and Marissa._

"_I need you Marissa." Alex said with the most soft and passionate voice Marissa had heard from her_

"_But Casey.." she said not letting herself get high hopes, she wasn't even sure if this was actually happening; it felt so dream like._

"_Is gone, I realized the whole reason I even moved here was to try and move on forget about you, but I can't. I never will be able to, you're always the one who has my heart, and I think you even wear it around you neck." she finished with quite a big grin, which in return gave Marissa the brightest smile, and prettiest Alex has encountered._

"_Just like that...I mean we can do this?" Marissa asked trying to rid any doubts she's having in this moment._

"_What you don't think we can?" she replied still with a grin, but with a bit of sternness in her voice to let Marissa know she was completely serious._

"_No, of course I do I just didn't think that you.." she attempted to say before being cut off by Alex who had kissed her, in a cue for her to 'stop thinking'._

"_So are we gonna do this?" Alex asked although she had guessed the answer herself since Marissa just two days ago confessed her love for her._

_But instead of saying anything in return Marissa instead filled the gap between the two. The kiss wasn't just any kiss to Marissa, it was filled with love, tenderness, and passion. She stood filled with so much desire for the other girl. What she felt was a dream before, now made her feel more alive then she ever had._

Present...

Marissa still sat in her car, in the parking lot of her office. It was as though these thoughts, and memories were more important then getting home, at least at the moment. Before she could even think about anything but Alex, she was brought out of her daze by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID which read 'Alex'.

"Hey babe" she heard through the phone immediately after she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" she replied smiling, just hearing Alex voice still gave her butterflies, but the good kind.

"Nothing just seeing when you were coming home, I was thinking of get some take-out and eating down by the water, if you were up for it?" Alex proposed

"Definitely, I'll be home in 20."

"Great, I'll see you then." was the very enthusiastic response she received

**So thats it for now, I put more effort into the characters thoughts since it seemed thats something my others chapters lacked. Hopefully you've enjoyed the read! ( I genuinely hope you did, just so I don't feel as though this is completely useless aside from gaining writing experience).**


	11. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Alright, this update is sooner, sorry if the grammer is terrible or it just doesn't flow well, I really get to go over it as well as I would have liked.**

**Don't own anything, title belongs to Boston.**

Alex had just gotten off work, and she was walking towards her Jeep when she heard her phone start ringing. She looked at her caller ID but it was a private number, she had already gotten three phone calls that week from a private number, and only breathing on the other line. She began to grow suspicious, wondering if maybe it was Marissa or Jodie playing a prank on her. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone waiting for a reply, which she didn't receive growing even more suspicious she repeated herself. Still no one replied. "Are you kidding me? Third time this week and you still have nothing better to do? You pathetic prick I actually feel bad for you. Except... that I don't, so just quit fucking calling me." she hollered into the phone before quickly hanging up. She had no idea why someone would think its fun or whatever they think, she didn't think it was funny.

Minutes later her phone began ringing again, assuming it was the same person she angrily grabbed her phone. Just before she was going to answer she noticed that the call ID read 'Jodie', so cooling down she answered.

"Hey, Jo whats up?" she said still will an edge in her voice, hysterically laughing Jodie replied

"Wow thats quite a change in tone from when I spoke to you last." which immediately made Alex grow confused then, she began to fume. "So _you _were the one calling me" she scolded into the phone, Jodie still laughing replied "Well I didn't think you'd get **that** mad, come on it was just a joke."

"Well it may have been more funny if you hadn't of done it three times this week, seriously Jo, nothing better to do?" Alex now spoke casually

"What do you mean?" Jodie responded now growing confused herself, "That was the first, and probably only time I've done it. Whats been going on with you Al?" she asked getting concerned, since Alex and Marissa got back together she hasn't seen Alex nearly as much. Although its mostly by choice since Jodie doesn't care for Marissa and vice versa its been difficult for both Jodie and Alex.

"Nothing, at least I hope its nothing. I've been getting these calls, blocked calls and the only thing I can even hear is the sound of someone breathing. Thats and Marissa hasn't been home much lately, been kind of lonely around here." that started to make Jodie concerned even more. Which was evident in her voice when she replied.

"Why haven't you called me? You know I'd of been over." the concern in Jodie's voice made Alex feel terribly guilty. "I don't know, just ever since our....disagreement I just didn't think you wanted to come around." that reminded Jodie of, The Disagreement, shes thought about it so much lately, she has even considered starting to write a novel of it. Although that was more of her inner sarcasm teasing her for how much she really has thought about it. Within seconds after Alex made her comment Jodie was lost in thought with only one thing in mind, the disagreement.

_6 months earlier_

_Jodie had gotten a call from Alex saying to come over as soon as she got the message. So she got to Alex's apartment and nearly ran inside. After she got in she saw no sign of Alex so she began calling her name, moments later she heard Alex call from upstairs replying "I'm up here." so she went straight to the bedroom._

"_Alex whats going on, whats wrong?" She asked approaching Alex slowly, so that she wouldn't be startled._

"_Casey left....and I don't really know what to do." she sounded hurt but more than that, she sounded confused._

"_What! Why'd she leave?" was all Jodie managed to burst out_

"_Marissa, but...." she began to hesitate, "You don't know about that." the entire time Alex was sitting up in the bed staring at the floor, almost refusing to engage in eye contact with Jodie_

"_What does Marissa have to do with anything? She's three thousand miles away..." Jodie was growing slightly frustrated, Marissa was nothing but trouble especially when it involves Alex._

"_Well she was.. until she came to New York, more specifically mine and Casey's apartment." Pausing momentarily to make sure Jodie didn't have anything to say, she continued with the latina just stared, trying to comprehend and understand what she was hearing. "She said she wanted to get back together basically, but I turned her down." she prematurely answered Jodie's next question. "But I think, that before she goes, I'm gonna talk with her." she finished now waiting on the latina's reaction, hoping for the best._

"_Why are you going to talk to her?" before angering Jodie let Alex fully explain herself._

"_Because I think thats what I need, maybe make her understand." Alex let her attention be drawn back to the floor._

"_You should be trying to make Casey understand, NOT Marissa." Jodie finally exploded, '_How could Alex do this to herself again, does she not remember what happened last time?_ The latina thought to herself._

"_This is my decision not yours, look Jodie you don't know how I feel, or how I feel about Marissa." now Alex returned the fury, Jodie really didn't know how she felt, but she did know what happened last time she trusted Marissa to be there for her._

"_You know what Alex, this is you decision. So make it, and next time when Marissa dumps you **again, **don't think that I'm going to be around to clean you up again. I've done that once Alex and I'm not going to see you like that again, it practically killed me seeing how hurt you were over some dumb bitch." all her anger gone Jodie said how she really felt, hurt, just as Alex felt hearing it._

"_Wow, now I know how you feel...and if thats what you really think you can leave. I don't think I can do this if this is how you're going to be." she didn't mean any of if, nor did she want Jodie to leave but, she really didn't want to deal with that right now._

"_You know what, I'm gone. Oh and ask Marissa if it was worth it to you." she could not believe Alex right now, so she stormed out the door and Alex made her decision._

"Jodie? Are you even paying attention?" laughing slightly Alex waited for a response

"Huh? Oh yeah, hey I gotta go but, call me later?" she asked trying to avoid whatever Alex just said, seeing as she had _no_ idea what she said.

"Uh yeah, but what was your answer?" that made Jodie slightly nervous, so she decided to just play it off.

"What was the question again." she tried to cover the nervousness but, doubted that she was successful.

"Do you wanna go to this party with me on Saturday, its in Manhattan?" Alex didn't notice it at all, Jodie felt relieved

"Sure, just tell me the details when you call, I gotta go. Bye." she said hurriedly

"Later Jo." and then Alex clicked.

**Like I said in the previous update it may seem jumpy, its mainly because they're many idea's I have and I have a hard time taking my time revealing them. Hopefully I can get that fixed or just start updating more lol anyways.. I have nothing else to add. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Right Here, Right Now

**There will be a tad of drama in this and the next chapter to come. The next chapter will probably be a bit better, more entertaining at least, but you'll just have to wait and see ;p.**

**Don't own anything, title belongs to Van Halen.**

Alex and Marissa both were preparing for the party later on in the evening. Marissa was in the shower, taking quite some time while Alex waited patiently looking for her shoes. After a few minutes of searching unsuccessful she heard the shower turn off.

"Hey you finally done in there or am I gonna have to send someone to check up on you?" she said sarcastically, in return Marissa rolled her eyes and opened the door

"It depends.." she decided to play along, that made Alex get very much into her role

"On what exactly?" she asked in an oblivious tone while approaching the dripping wet brunette.

"On when you're going to hand me my clothes" she replied almost dismissively but still remaining playful.

"Oh clothes, who needs clothes." that comment made both of grin gigantically

" I will, if you want to go to that party later." Marissa answered seriously

"Ah alright, if you say so, here are your _clothes_"she said all very dramatically

"Thanks you, see it wasn't that hard right?" with that the brunette gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek and went back into the bathroom.

After they both went back into the bathroom, Alex showered while Marissa finished getting ready. Within about an hour both of them were finishing up and heading towards the door.

"Hey Riss you seen my phone, I need to call Jodie tell her we're on our way?" Alex hollered up the stairs as Marissa was descending.

"Yeah, I think its up here I'll grab it for you" she replied going up the few stairs she went down and grabbed Alex's phone off the dresser.

Marissa got down the stairs handed Alex here phone and with minutes they both headed outside and hopped into Alex's jeep. While in the car Alex had tried calling Jodie several times but she got no answer. She continued to call for a few more minutes until she gave up and just decided that she'd go over to see if she was at her place. They got to Jodie's and Alex hopped out the car, walked through the hallway and rang her bell. She waited for a few minutes until she finally just dug out a spare key Jodie had given her and invited herself inside. With the lack of answers she had been getting the blond went straight up to the latinas bedroom. Once she got there she found were Jodie had been hiding, in hibernation.

It took about an hour or so but Alex got Jodie up and ready in the car. They had all been pretty silent since they had entered, only thing being any of them could hear was the radio. Once they all got out of the car Jodie gave Alex a look of 'can I talk to you a second **alone**', but Alex didn't seem to pick up on it. So she had to speak up.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you for a second?" the latina asked in a simplely, instead of reply Alex just took a few steps away from the car which Marissa stood by, leaving her to think '_Great, here we go again'_.

"Whats up?" she asked once getting a reasonable distance away

"You didn't tell me that Marissa was coming when you asked me to come.." she said rather unpleased

"What do you mean, I told you on the phone and then you agreed, besides do you really hate her **that** much?" she really hoped that the answer wouldn't be a typical Jodie answer

"No, its just, I don't even hate her I just don't like what she did to you." she said seriously

"I get it, trust me I do, but at least be nice, or tolerable, you know what she means to me." she was actually surprised by the conversation they were having, even more surprised by Jodie saying she didn't hate Marissa.

"Alright, well we don't want to keep her waiting do we?" Jodie said while trying to think of nice things she could say to Marissa, but after a moment of being unsuccessful she quickly gave up, and by the time both of them reached Marissa she just gave her a sincere smile. Which seemed to work because Marissa actually smiled back to her, all in which Alex stood by observing something that she had been waiting on for far too long.

They had all taken a seat in a more quiet section of the ballroom. To each of their surprise they had all been getting along quite well.

"So Marissa is the Newport scene all the glitz and glam it appears to be?" Jodie asked trying to build up a more solid conversation.

"Hell no, more like the complete opposite. Everyones got money, and a hell of a lot of problems, in which they turn to alcohol" she laughed slightly before continuing "It actually isn't all the fun it seems." making Jodie quite intrigued

"Well I'm sure it's better than having two incompetent parents, who also love to abuse the bottle." that earned her a little nudge from Alex, mainly because she knows what its like.

"I don't know how people turn out alright when their parents are complete shit heads" Marissa added, forgetting momentarily that both girl sitting at the table shared a similar past.

"Yeah well music helped me a lot, I think it just takes finding something that really drives you, even if its only temporarily." as Alex shared her outlet Jodie completely understood.

"I know that there was this pretty little blond that drove me" she said with a wink, earning a hit from both girls, making her adjust her statement a bit. "Hey, I wasn't talking about Alex, whats with the hitting?" she asking clutching her arm and pretending to have gotten hurt.

"Well I think you deserved it." Marissa said teasingly, which probably wasn't the best thing to say seeing as she just started getting on Jodie 'Good side'. Realizing Marissa was kidding she took it lightly. All while this was going on, there were a couple of familiar faces across the room, also sitting and talking.

"So who do you thinks going to win the series?" a young man with medium length blond hair asked, he waited shortly for a response.

"I don't think she's paying any attention to you dude, she been totally dazed lately." another guy with short black haired laughed

"Guys shut up you're acting like I'm not here, and can't hear you talking." Casey said with quite some tone.

"Case, if you're not going to tell us why you been down, then quit moping about it. Seriously we hate seeing you like this." the first young man said sincerely

"Jake, its not really that simple, actually it's really complicated and I know how your brain over heats, I just don't want to work you brain to hard." she replied sarcastically giving him a light hit on the arm.

"Yeah well maybe you should go to the doctor for you Alex induced six-month flu." the black haired guy said, all in joke but he got quite a bad reaction from his friends sitting at the table, both Casey and Jake shouted "Shut up Matt" simultaneously, which they all actually got a laugh from.

"Seriously though, whats going on with that?" he asked trying to uncover the untold.

"Well her ex came to town, the night I was going to ask if she would come to Rome with me, and well, I don't really want to go into the rest. Worst thing about it though, I felt like I didn't have any control because I didn't want to push her or like trap her or something" she finished playing with the fork on the table.

"Have you talked to her since then, did she even know about the trip?" he asked wanting more details.

"No, she didn't know about the trip, and I haven't talked to her. I kinda called her a couple times last week though, but, I blocked my number and never even said anything so it was useless and kinda made me feel like a creep." she was now getting pretty uninterested in the conversation. Her only solution was either change it or get a distraction. So she decided that it was time to get something to drink.

"Hey you guys" she said getting up "either of you want to come to the bar and get something to drink with me?" she asked not really even caring if either them were going to come she just didn't want to finish the conversation.

"Yeah, sure I'll go, behave yourself while I'm gone Jakey" standing up he playfully ruffled his hand through the other mans hair.

"I should be telling you the same thing, Matty." he said in a mockery tone.

"Alright we'll be back in a second." she finished, walking towards the bar.

_Across the room..._

"Hey I think I'm gonna get some drinks, either of you want one?" Jodie offered getting up.

"Actually I think I'll just come with you," she turned to Marissa, " will you be alright here for a second while we go to get drinks?" Alex asked sweetly before standing up, in which Marissa smiled and nodded in response.

"Alright I'll only have her gone a minute." the latina teased while walking into distance.

**The next chapter should be up very soon after this, since I already have it pretty much written, I just haven't read over it yet. But if you have any suggestions, criticism, or just comments let me know, reviews or PM's will do. Now that I'm done rambling, I hope you enjoyed your read!**


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**Alright so hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. I've been thinking about rewriting the first 3 chapters possibly even re-writing certain areas throughout, I just think they could be better, or could have been executed better, any ideas on that please let me know.**

**Don't own anything, title belongs to Muse.**

"Hey I think I'm gonna get some drinks, either of you want one?" Jodie offered getting up.

"Actually I think I'll just come with you, will you be alright here for a second while we go to get drinks?" Alex asked sweetly before standing up, in which Marissa smiled and nodded in response.

"Alright I'll only have her gone a minute." the latina teased while walking into distance.

After getting away from the table, Alex really wanted to tell Jodie how happy she was seeing them get along so well. "It's really great seeing you two talking, and it not being threats or insults." she said sincerely. Once they got to the bar Jodie leaned against the bar and looked at Alex.

"She's really not that bad, I just always had this, I don't know, I think some of it was jealousy, but I know how happy she makes you, and it obviously shows." she confessed, which she too, was shocked.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that, really." Alex said happily, glad that they could finally reach an agreement. Jodie wasn't in to all this, lets share out emotions, but neither was Alex so this was something that was really rare and special to both of them. Even if Jodie didn't act that way; she let her eye begin to wander around the room after Alex got all mushy.

"**.God" **Jodie said dramatically spotting a familiar face, but to Alex it just seemed like she was looking around. Which made Alex begin looking trying to spot what Jodie had her eye on. She finally seen the spot were the other girl had been focused on, and she turned around to look. She was shocked and surprised by who she saw. Within seconds of Alex spotting Casey, Casey had turned her head and caught eyes wit Alex and Jodie staring at her. Immediately Casey began to panic.

"Matt, Matt, look we need to do something, go somewhere." she said with panic stricken voice while pulling on Matt to get his attention.

"What? What do you mean, what are you talking about?" he almost began to panic himself with the way Casey was attacking him, pulling at his shirt almost like hitting him.

"Look, we need to like leave or something." she said now having her back turned towards the pair. She was having a hard time connecting words, at least coherently.

"Why?" he asked more simply this time, beginning to wonder if it's not such the emergency Casey made it out to seem.

"Because Alex is here, and I don't know what to say, or do. I mean if she comes over here, I can't see any good coming of it." she also simply stated, just wanting to be out of there.

"I don't think thats going to happen." he said but with a completely confused looked on his face, after a few moments the girl felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around to see who it is, she was relieved to see that it was _just_ Jodie.

"Hey" the latina said "How have you been" she asked hoping the answer wouldn't be heartbreaking.

"Good." was all Casey said, although it wasn't true at all, she always felt like she needed to like protect people from her true feelings so that they wouldn't have to be annoyed with how she felt.

"Well, I'm actually really glad to hear that, it really sucked what happened between you and Alex." she meant every word, Jodie thought that Casey was great for Alex, well when they were together at least. She has started to like Marissa though, but she looked at Casey for a second and was sort of blown away. She had this look that, like she wasn't dressed up but still look great.

"You look great by the way, the shoes are very, Chuck Taylor."always sarcastic, she joked slightly

"Well, you look good yourself. Yeah, I've actually I've been like really busy." Casey said somewhat serious. The entire time Matt stood by just listening not really feeling in the place to just into their conversation.

"What would you think about joining me at the table, or would that be too weird?" Jodie asked although she wasn't completely sure why. That made Matt speak up.

"I think that would be too weird." he jumped in, which made Jodie bitey

"Well unless you're her boyfriend, then it doesn't matter what you think." she said very pointedly, which only made him back down, that wasn't his battle to fight. Actually it wasn't a battle at all before he got involved, so he figured it best to just stay out of it from this point on.

"Whoa, lets cool it." the musician laughed, "I guess I could come over for a minute, but we have a friend waiting at the table so we can't be too long or he'll think we got lost." she laughed again, she didn't really remember laughing that much in a while, even though it wasn't like she was being hysterical.

"So he's coming to?" she asked plainly, without hesitation he spoke up.

"Yes, I'm coming to." then he motioned his hand in a gesture saying, 'lets go'. So they begin walking to the table where Alex and Marissa were sharing a quiet conversation between the two. Once arrived there, they stood in front of the table for a moment while both of the table members shared a look of shock. Jodie hadn't thought this far ahead, and now stood speechless herself. So Casey's dark haired friend decided to break the silence for everyone.

"Hey Alex, how you been, its been a while." he said enthusiastically

"Great, great," she said, still surprised. "Yeah it has been a while, um.. this is Marissa my girlfriend." Marissa smiled at him in acknowledgment. "Hi" he said extending his hand to Marissa, "I'm Matt, I'm in Casey's band, I assume you two met?" he asked while shaking her hand. "Yeah, its nice to meet you" she smiled while letting go of his hand. Jodie finally got the feeling of speech, while Casey just stood by silently observing the scene unraveling in front of her, but she would have called it a nightmare.

"Why don't we all sit?" she said grabbing the back of a chair as a cue, which they all followed grabbing the chairs themselves taking a seat. Everyone took notice to a certain persons quietness, so Alex decided to just take a leap.

"So, Casey how have you been?" she asked, not sure what she was going to get.

"Good,um.. you?" she replied nervously, only able to spit out another dishonest reply. Although that didn't pass, not with Alex, she was always able to tell when the other girl was lying, but there was nothing she could say in this situation that wouldn't make it awkward.

"Great, hows the studio?" she continued trying, although it didn't look like the other girl wanted any part in it.

"Its been better, but I mean what can you do, right." she said honestly this time. _'At least she wasn't lying about that.'_ Alex thought to herself. Taking this step up herself Casey asked the next question. "So hows medical school been, making you bankrupt yep?" the musician finally joked. Alex laughed "No, its been great actually, been killer study hours though, if anything I'm going sleep deprived." she laughed again. Just as things started to seem like they were going well Casey momentarily looked at Matt's watch an then stood up, "Sorry, but its getting kind of late I think I should be heading out." she said addressing everyone, but more so looking at Matt as to say 'stay'. "Well it was good seeing you." Alex spoke, as Casey began to walk away. Jodie had a expression of confusion, before saying she needed to use the rest room and headed out to follow Casey. Once she got outside, she spotted the girl and began running after her. "Hey, Case wait up." she hollered finally catching up to her.

"Whats up? Why you leaving?" she asked once the other girl stopped and she could caught her breath.

"uh.. I got work tomorrow, need to wake up early." she lied, but she had too, at least she felt like she had to. "Come on Case, we both know thats not true. What is it?." this was the first time Jodie had reached out to her like this. She didn't really know how to respond, but she felt like she was sincere so, she just said it. "I'm still in love with Alex," she disappointedly said "Is that what you wanted to hear?" she then asked.

"If that's what you're thinking then yeah." she said now stepping closer to Casey. "I know we were never really friends, but I thought you were good for Alex. To see you like this now, after what happened, really sucks. I just wanted to let you know that if you needed someone, I'm around." Casey was shocked by this, she hadn't realized how nice Jodie actually was until now. Alex was always complaining about how much of a bitch Jodie could be. It like talking to a different person. When her and Alex were dating, when Jodie was around she was tolerable, but this person is more than tolerable. She was like-able. She had a terrible time finding words to respond, so she just began to mumble.

"uh..um.. Thanks, I might take you up on the offer one of these days." she smiled a bit, not sure what to make of the situation, and conversation. After that Jodie gave Casey one last smile and turned around heading back into the club. Each of them carried their own mixed feelings afterward, some of confusion, joy, but Casey had some of fear.

**Hopefully you've enjoyed your read! Thanks to all the reviews that I've gotten, hopefully if I revise the first couple chapters more readers may get interested. Although even if I only have one reader, that is plenty. Although, any reviews are greatly appreciated! (PS. I apologize in advance if there are any annoying grammar errors, I can understand how they mess up the flow of reading.)**


	14. Feeling Sorry

**It seems like it has been soo long since I have updated, (really busy with school and life, sorry guys) I almost forgot about it! (Just kidding of course=)) so I'm going to try to write my best chapter yet. Since it has been so long I have pretty much forgotten what I was going to write for the next chapter so this is pretty much going to be very spontaneous, but hey everyone loves spontaneity right? (Also there may be a few alcohol and drug references)**

**Does not own anything, if I had I wouldn't be broke trying to pay for school=(, but on the bright side the title belongs to Paramore**

_Alex and Marissa driving home from the club*_

"So that was kind of...." Marissa started to trail off

"Awkward?" Alex asked trying to fill in the blanks

"Kind of, she looked sad" she then stated making it extremely hard for Alex to attempt a reply.

After a few moments of silence, Marissa noticed a bit of a change in Alex's mood since she made her last comment. She looked at her, without Alex even noticing, trying to get an idea of what was going on in that head of hers. She stared for minutes until it began eating her up, "Whats going on in that head of yours Kelly?" she asked concerned. Alex waited a for moments to reply, thinking of exactly what she was going to say. When she was finally ready they were parked at a red light. She then looked over at Marissa, meeting her eyes.

"I just can't help but think, that if she is sad, it's my fault." she finally let out with a bit of a sigh at the end.

"How do you know that it wasn't something to do with her studio, she said they weren't doing so well." trying to reassure Alex that it may not be her fault.

"It was more than that, she wouldn't look me in the eyes, and when I asked how she was doing she couldn't even tell me the truth." she said exasperated.

"How could you tell she was lying?" Marissa asked more out of curiosity than jealousy.

"She fidgets with her hands when shes nervous, when she lies she looks at her hands while she fidgeting." she said laughing slightly at the humorous way Casey tries to hide herself.

"What would you think if I tried to talk to her, see if shes all right. Do you think she'd still be mad at me or something?" she asked concerned for Case, although no matter the person she usually will get concerned if they're hurting.

"Nah, shes not the type to hold any sort of grudge, but I'm pretty sure that Jodie has it taken care of." she said pulling into the drive way, and giving Marissa a wink. Getting out of the car Marissa didn't know what to make of the comment. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Just that I seen Jodie follow her out of the club, whatever happened after I have no idea." she stated the truth.

"Well at least someone's checking up on her." Marissa said walking to the door after Alex. After they both got inside, Alex turned around facing Marissa, grabbing her hips and pulling her in close. "You so are amazing, you know that right?" Alex asked Marissa, their face merely centimeters apart. The question brought playful smiles to both girls faces. "Well that's what I've been told." she replied closing all and any space between them. The kiss started very soft and tender, but gradually become much more heated and passionate. Their hands were searching each others bodies, while their mouths moved in sync. Soon after they both wandered into their bedroom without losing any contact.

_A few days later...._

Alex had the afternoon off of work so she decided to call Marissa and see if they could grab some lunch. As she was going to reach for her cell and began to vibrate, grabbing it out of her pocket she noticed the caller ID.

"Hey stranger, haven't heard from you in a couple days" she said into the phone once answering it.

"Yeah, I've had to work like 3 days in a row" Jodie replied sounding a bit tired.

"I though that the most you had to work was 2 days in row?" she asked curious

"Well I had to work 3 just so I could get today off."

"Ow.. What on the agenda for today Ms. Sanchez?" she asked in a 'I want to know all your business' sort of tone.

"Got this thing, a um..., meeting type thing." she said having no words to even describe the 'thing' she had planned.

"oh, very descriptive. What sort of meeting type thing?" she then asked

"This thing, I don't know how to explain. Its a show, like a um.. concert." she said barely even understandable.

"Well have fun with your show, meeting, concert or type thing." the blonde said very sarcastically, but after a moment of thought she spoke, "Wait wait, Sanchez who's going to be at this 'thing'?" very demandingly.

"Well judging by the tone of your voice you already know." she stated simply giving her an answer without having to actually say the words.

"Don't do **anything** to hurt her, all right?" the blonde then spoke a bit protectively

"Your the one who did _that_, **not** me, sorry hon I gotta go, I'll talk to you later though promise." without even giving Alex a chance to speak the line went dead.

_Later that evening..._

Jodie was on the way to a small venue, in which the Black Ties were performing. She knew this was going to be something different for her, she never seen Casey in her most comfortable atmosphere, and she wondered if were she was going tonight if she would get to see it. The entire way there her head was filled with Casey, all different kinds of thoughts, about how tonights going to go, what could happen from here. It seemed like she had in a way been refreshed when she started her journey to the venue, it was something much different from what she's used to.

Upon arrival she notice the size of the place, it very small only looking like it could seat maybe 250 people, which for NY isn't a lot at all. When getting closer she noticed it also looked a bit dirty from the outside, but had this welcoming look about it. She got inside and noticed a bar so she decided to go over order something and inform Casey of her presence at the venue. A few minutes later after Jodie sent Case a text she got a reply saying, "Great be right over." which unknowingly (at first) gave her butterflies. After a few minutes of waiting, Jodie had finished her drink and began to wonder if Casey really was on her way 'over'. Just as she was starting to doubt things she seen her. Casey walked up to the bar and took the seat next to Jodie.

"Hey, its great that you could make it." she said as she arrived in her seat.

"What this place seems great, much more welcoming than the clubs that everyone in the city goes to every night." she said with a bit of a sparkle in her eye while smiling at Casey.

"Wait 'til you see the opener." she said with a smirk.

"You want a drink." the latina asked motioning towards her drink, which was a rum and coke.

"No thanks, I don't drink." she said with a slight smile.

"Wow, I don't ever remember hearing anyone ever saying that to me." she said genuinely surprised by the fact that she didn't drink, with society and her being in a band in all.

"Nothing good comes off it." the lighter brunette said seriously

"Have you ever drank?" she asked trying to see her, really see her.

"Yeah, but only like 3 times when I was in my younger teen years, never even gotten drunk." which again made Jodie surprised.

"Wow, thats like sainthood." she joked, but it didn't seem like Casey took it too well.

"Definitely not. To be completely honest with you right now, I've never felt like a good person, which was why it was so easy for me to lie to Alex and then leave. Never felt like I deserved her in the first place, ya know?" she said making the conversation much,much more deep and intense.

"Well, anything I've ever seen you do, has screamed the opposite. Besides, you're only like 19 you got plenty of time to make things right, don't rot yourself off." she said trying to comfort the girl.

"Sorry but that would mean so much more if you knew exactly who I am, and the things I've done." looking towards the table she replied.

"Trust me," she said grabbing her hand and forcing eye contact, "If anything, getting to know **you **would only make me think more of you." she said most sincerely

"Trust **me **when I say, that you truly have no idea."

**Oh my, sorry if you don't like long updates, though I felt I owed it to you guys! After an hour of writing the chapter seems a bit boring, but I hope it at least enjoyable until I get some better ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they are appreciated, I just wish I had more time to really give you guys some awesome reads. **


End file.
